1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to light fixtures, and more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to adjustable and/or recessed light fixtures.
2. Description of Related Art
An adjustable light fixture may allow for a level of control over some aspect of light output from the fixture (e.g., by allowing tilting and/or swiveling of a light source of the fixture relative to other components of the fixture to adjust a direction of light output by the fixture). Such fixtures may be recessed into a structure (e.g., at least partially disposed within a wall, ceiling, floor, other structure, and/or the like).
Typical tilting fixtures are often susceptible to various issues. For example, such tilting fixtures may involve mechanisms that, during tilting of a light source, cause other, undesirable movements of the light source (e.g., rolling, yawing, undesired lateral translation, and/or the like). Such mechanisms may be prone to binding and/or falling out of adjustment. Especially for recessed fixtures, known tilting mechanisms are often relatively large and complex (e.g., involving many moving parts), which may complicate the installation of a tilting fixture including such a tilting mechanism (e.g., by requiring a relatively large opening in a wall, ceiling, floor, and/or the like to accommodate the tilting fixture and/or correspondingly large trim or patching to cover gaps).
Typical swiveling fixtures often also exhibit undesirable qualities. For example, such swiveling fixtures may involve swiveling mechanisms that provide non-smooth (e.g., jerky or inconsistent) feel to swiveling adjustments (e.g., involving meshing gears, interfacing rough surfaces, and/or the like). Additionally, such swiveling mechanisms may require considerable effort to adjust and may be prone to falling out of adjustment. Some existing swiveling mechanisms may be relatively large and complex, which may complicate the installation of swiveling fixtures including such swiveling mechanisms (e.g., similarly as to described above).
Some recessed light fixtures are designed to be recessed into a structure, which typically involves the use of a mount. Some existing mounts may require access to both sides of a structure (e.g., ceiling) within which a fixture is to be mounted (in some instances, such access may be impossible without a significant increase in installation time and/or cost). Other mounts may be designed to install a fixture without requiring such access, but often require mounting hardware to be disposed on an exterior surface of and extending laterally outward, which must be passed through the structure in which the fixture is to be mounted. Thus, such mounts may require an undesirably larger hole in the structure (e.g., and/or use of such mounts may necessitate a relatively large trim or “goof” ring).
In general, it may be desirable to access certain components of a light fixture once the light fixture is installed (e.g., for adjustment, maintenance, and/or the like). Perhaps particularly for a recessed fixture, access to such components may be limited (e.g., due to the placement of the fixture within a wall, ceiling, floor, and/or the like). As a further complication, in some instances, a lens or other optical element may be disposed in front of the light source. While some fixtures may include removable lenses, typically, such removable lenses include features (e.g., tabs, recesses, notches, and/or the like) to facilitate removal of the lenses, which must necessarily be disposed in the path of light from the light source. Such features may compromise light quality, as well as be aesthetically unpleasing.